Bon anniversaire,Dean
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Aujourd'hui,c'est l'anniversaire de Dean. Castiel lui fait un cadeau très particulier.


**Bonjour à tous!  
**  
**Voici nouvel O.S. concernant l'anniversaire de Dean. Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout à la bonne période mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusqu'au 24 janvier pour vous la raconter!  
**  
**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et,comme d'habitude,j'attends vos reviews ;)  
**  
**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Castiel ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?  
Sam soupira. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il appelait l'ange, sans réponse.  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
Toujours pas de réponse.  
- C'est à propos de Dean.  
Castiel apparut à quelques centimètres du jeune Winchester, celui-ci se sentit idiot : s'il avait dit directement que ça concernait son frère, il aurait économisé dix minutes de son précieux temps.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Dean a des problèmes ? Demanda Castiel, inquiet.  
- Non, non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je dois te parler de lui.  
- Je t'écoute, Sam.  
- Demain, c'est le 24 janvier. Je voudrai savoir si tu as prévu un cadeau.  
L'ange le regarda, perplexe.  
- Le 24 janvier, c'est l'anniversaire de Dean. Continua Sam.  
Castiel plissa les yeux et pencha la tête.  
- Pourquoi devrais- je prévoir un cadeau ? Demanda ce dernier.  
Evident, se dit Sam. Rien ne pouvait être simple avec Castiel.  
- Aux anniversaires, on fait la fête et on offre des cadeaux.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Euh…Je ne sais pas ! C'est comme ça.  
- On fera une fête?  
- Je pense que Dean veut juste qu'on aille boire un verre. Je lui demanderai. Mais il faudrait que tu prévois quelque chose à lui offrir.  
Castiel ne répondit pas, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Son visage était fermé.  
- Cas' ? S'inquiéta Sam.  
- Je n'ai rien à offrir à Dean, je n'ai pas d'argent… Et même si c'était le cas, je ne saurai pas quoi lui acheter.  
Sa voix tremblait légèrement et il parut soudainement très triste.  
- Tu veux que j'achète quelque chose de ta part ?  
Sam ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, Castiel lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Il ne pensait pas que la question d'un cadeau serait si difficile pour lui.  
- Non…Je…

Dean entra en trombe dans la pièce, un grand paquet du fast food du coin dans la main. Son regard tomba directement sur Castiel et il sourit.  
- Salut Cas' ! Vous discutez des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire ?  
- Comment le sais- tu ?  
Dean éclata de rire pendant que Sam levait les yeux au ciel. Celui-ci expliqua que les cadeaux étaient censés être une surprise et Castiel devint encore plus triste que quelques secondes auparavant.  
- C'est pas grave, Cas'. Le rassura Dean. J'ai pas envie de cadeaux. Si on va juste se boire une bière ensemble, ça me va.  
- On a tous envie de quelque chose ! Intervint le cadet.  
- J'ai envie de rien qui soit possible. Répondit il tristement.  
Puis le chasseur se ressaisit et leur proposa joyeusement de déguster un hamburger et ils s'attablèrent.

L'ange ne mangeait pas, il se contentait de regarder Dean. Dean qui n'avait envie de rien…De rien de possible. Mais Castiel était un ange et il pouvait faire des choses impossibles pour les humains. Il pourrait offrir ce que voulait Dean…Mais que souhaitait-il exactement ?  
Il les quitta quelques heures plus tard mais revint durant la nuit. Il observa Dean, plongé dans le sommeil. Il dormait paisiblement, ce qui était rare. Castiel avait porté l'âme de cet homme, il connaissait donc ses rêves, ses bonheurs mais aussi ses blessures et ses combats. Que pouvait espérer une âme meurtrie comme la sienne ? Et puis, l'idée lui vint…C'était tellement évident.

Le lendemain soir, ils étaient dans un bar près de l'autoroute. Dean était heureux, il était avec son frère et son ange pour une soirée sans démon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : sa journée avait était parfaite. Sam lui avait porté le petit déjeuner au lit, mais en lui annonçant d'emblée que Castiel et lui offriraient leurs cadeaux que le soir venu. L'ange était arrivé un peu plus tard et ils s'étaient promené dans le parc, rien que tout les deux. Même si le chasseur ne l'avouait pas, il aimait ces moments de tranquillité avec Castiel. Loin de toute la cohue des monstres, il se sentait vrai à ses cotés. Le midi, ils avaient tout trois partagés une immense tarte aux pommes dont Dean avait mangé plus de la moitié à lui seul. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée entre le cinéma qui diffusait d'anciens films et l'Impala que Dean faisait rouler très vite, comme un adolescent.

- Bon anniversaire ! Dit Sam en lui tendant un paquet.  
- Merci Sammy !  
Il arracha le papier et découvrit…Le numéro collector de « Beauté Asiatique »,son magazine préféré.  
- Wouaw ! Génial !  
Il se mit à feuilleter la revue mais sentit un regard sur lui. Le regard de Castiel. Celui-ci avait les mains vides, comme il s'y était attendu. Il n'était pas déçu, à vrai dire il s'en doutait : l'ange ne devait pas comprendre le concept de cadeau d'anniversaire et sa présence suffisait à Dean.  
- Dean…Je…Ce n'est pas…  
L'être céleste semblait gêné, il regardait ses mains et se tortillait sur place.  
- Cas',c'est bon. Je suis content que tu sois là. J'ai pas besoin de cadeau.  
- J'en ai un…J'espère…J'espère qu'il te plaira.  
Il releva les yeux et tendit sa main vers l'épaule de son ami, touchant la marque qu'il avait laissé quelques temps auparavant.

Dean cligna des yeux, il était ébloui par…le soleil ? Ou se trouvait-il ? Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Le ciel était bleu et un grand soleil était présent, Castiel et lui étaient dans une rue de banlieue en face d'une grande maison.  
Une maison qu'il connaissait.  
Une maison dans laquelle il avait vécu quatre ans.  
Une maison où il avait été heureux.  
Sa maison…  
Son seul chez lui…

Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule et lui poussa légèrement pour qu'il avance.  
- Cas' ? Qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ?  
- On vient fêter ton anniversaire. _Ils_ t'attendent.  
- Ils ?  
L'ange lui sourit.  
- Entre et tu verras.  
Dean s'approcha de la maison, l'impatience et la peur le rongeaient. Que lui avait réservé Castiel ? Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit sur…

- Bobby ?  
- Oui, idiot. Dépêche toi d'entrer ! C'est ton anniversaire mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher d'être à l'heure.  
Le jeune Winchester le suivit jusqu'au salon une tornade blonde se jeta à son cou et prit possession de ses lèvres. D'un geste instinctif, il la serra contre lui en continuant le baiser.  
- Joanna Beth Harvelle, calme tes ardeurs et laisse ce jeune homme respirer.  
Cette voix…C'était Helen, Dean l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'éloigna de Jo et parcourut la pièce du regard.  
Son cœur faillit défaillir. _Ils_ étaient tous là : sa famille. _Toute_ sa famille.  
Bobby était à quelques pas d'eux, à coté d'Helen. Un peu plus loin sur un canapé, Sam enlaçait Jessica. Et près de la cheminée, cote à cote, ses parents.

Dean eut soudainement du mal à respirer, se sentant mal. Trop de bonheur pouvait-il tuer ? Il espérait que non. Il resta là, sans bouger, à les observer tour à tour.  
- Va embrasser ta mère, idiot. Lui ordonna Bobby.  
Et pour une fois, il exécuta un ordre de Bobby sans discuter.

Il s'approcha de sa mère, qui lui souriait. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, se dévorant des yeux. Dean voulait lui parler, lui dire combien elle lui manquait, combien il l'aimait mais les mots restaient au fond de sa gorge. Ce fut Mary qui brisa le silence.  
- Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri. Lui dit-elle.  
Il se jeta dans ses bras, la serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il respira ses cheveux, caressa sa peau douce. Il se mit à pleurer comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. C'était un bonheur cruel mais tellement bon.  
Il sentit une main ébouriffer ses cheveux et leva les yeux et son père lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais fait ce il se souvint. Si, il l'avait fait. Dans cette autre vie, avant que sa mère ne meure.  
John les prit tout les deux dans ses bras et lui murmura :  
- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. De tout ce que tu fais.  
Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, sans bouger. Puis, ils desserrèrent leur étreinte.

Son regard se posa sur Jessica, assise sur les genoux de Sam qui semblait plus heureux que jamais. Ils se levèrent tout deux. Les deux frères se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête mais Dean prit Jessica dans ses bras.  
- J'aurai voulu te connaitre, Jess'. Vraiment. Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé.  
Elle lui sourit, elle était vraiment belle. Le chasseur comprit pourquoi Sam avait tellement eu du mal à la quitter le jour où il avait été le chercher, des années auparavant.  
- Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est votre destinée.  
- Wé…Cette putain de destinée.  
Elle lui sourit encore et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.  
- Prends soin de mon Sam. Lui murmura-t-elle.  
- C'est promis.

Il s'approcha de Bobby et d'Helen. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire.  
- Je suis désolé…Pour toi et Jo.  
- Arrête d'être désolé, Winchester. Fais ce que tu dois faire, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
- Je le ferai…Pour vous, pour vous tous.  
Il croisa le regard de Bobby qui les observait.  
- Pour la famille. Murmura ce dernier.  
- Pour la famille. Répéta Dean, plus fort.  
Le vieux chasseur et lui ne se quittaient pas du regard ils n'étaient pas bavards l'un et l'autre et exprimaient rarement leurs sentiments mais ils se comprenaient. Ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait car ils étaient semblables sur bien des points.  
- Mon fils. Lui dit simplement Bobby.  
Et Dean sourit.

Il parcourut à nouveau à nouveau la pièce du regard et remarqua Castiel, un peu à l'écart, sur le pas de la porte.  
- Entre, Cas' ! Lui dit-il. C'est une réunion de famille, tu vas pas rester dehors !  
L'ange lui sourit et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Jo l'intercepta et le prit par les épaules.  
- Ca te dit un concours d'alcool ? Je me suis entrainée ! Lui dit-elle.  
- Johanna ! L'alcool n'est pas un jeux ! Intervint Helen.  
- Laisse-la. Ordonna Bobby.  
- Bobby, je ne te permets pas ! Cria la mère Harvelle.  
Sam défendit Bobby, Jessica le critiqua sur sa prise de position, Mary essaya de les calmer,…Très vite chacun alla de son avis et un joyeux brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce.

Dean les regarda, silencieux mais un sourire sur le visage. Il savait ce moment éphémère et unique, il ne comprenait pas comment Castiel avait réussit ce miracle mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il en profitait, savourant ce cadeau.

Il regarda intensément chacune des personnes dans la pièce, gravant les images dans son cœur. Puis, il croisa le regard de l'ange et hocha la tête. Il était prêt à partir, à revenir dans sa vie où sa famille ne réduisait plus qu'à deux personnes vivantes. Il ne voulait pas d'adieu et ils sortirent de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Ils traversèrent le petit couloir et le chasseur prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il entendait encore leurs voix…

La lueur du soleil l'aveugla à nouveau et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il étaient de retour dans le bar.  
Dean déglutit avec difficulté et plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel.  
- Bon anniversaire, Dean.


End file.
